darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
575
Angelique intercedes in the experiment to create Adam a mate by biting Jeff in the hopes of ending her curse. Synopsis : Those who live in the great house at Collinwood are unaware that their collective fate depends on the success of a strange experiment soon to be conducted in the Old House. Not far from Collinwood in a house by the sea, a man has just learned of a way to ensure the experiment's success. He does not know that a woman has also learned the secret and will try to use it to her own evil advantage. Nicholas has decided to disclose to Angelique why his plans are failing to progress. Nicholas tells her how her re-curse of Barnabas failed (535 to 538): Adam drained the curse from Barnabas by using him as his life force to imbue an inanimate body. He has now developed an immunity to Angelique's curse. Neither can live without the other. Nicholas plans to provide the experimenters with a 'Life Force' in order to completely enslave Adam. Nicholas wants to choose the most evil woman who ever lived, for example, Lucretia Borgia. He tells Angelique he could revive the spirit of evil in order to have her perform the experiment. He already has someone in mind; someone like the Countess Elizabeth Báthory. Angelique becomes disinterested but Nicholas calls her out, noting that she will be unable to be the 'Life Force' in the second experiment, a thought which he's sure has already danced across her mind. He forbids her from participating in the second Experiment. Stokes visits the lab, purporting to know all about the experiment. It's one of the few things that Julia has told him in "several months". Jeff is unenthusiastic about the 'disgusting' experiment. Adam gets angry when he finds out Barnabas is not here; he and Julia have gone to Collinsport. Jeff angrily tells Adam that he robbed graves and the resulting body parts were used by Dr. Lang to put Adam together. Adam is saddened at his filthy roots; Jeff takes a scalpel and lunges at Adam in hopes of undoing his evil work. Adam quickly turns the tables on Jeff and holds a knife on him. Stokes tries to reason with the monster, arguing that killing Jeff will delay the experiment. Jeff refuses to thank Stokes and goes to Collinwood. Adam weeps as no one would weep for him were he to die. He hopes that his mate will weep for him when he dies. On Adam's orders, Stokes goes to Collinwood to order Jeff to return. Jeff says he's going on a date with Victoria, whom he hasn’t seen in days. Stokes warns that if Jeff takes Victoria out, he and Miss Winters would be in grave danger. It'll only be a few painful weeks more until Adam and his mate leave town together. Jeff says they should all think about what would happen if the experiment fails. Jeff feels without Lang they are doomed to fail; after all, he set up the groundwork for the experiment which Julia completed by "Pulling the right switches". When Victoria comes down and greets Stokes, he purports to have been busy preparing for the Fall Term. They chat about Barnabas' eccentricity. Once Stokes leaves, Jeff sees Adam at the Window and tells Victoria that he’s tired, really shot, and he has to call off their date. This is at least the third consecutive night Jeff has stood Victoria up. They’re scarcely seeing each other. They kiss. He promises to call her in the morning. Late at night, Angelique leaves Nicholas's house. She stalks Jeff and claims to be here to help with the experiment and knows he is Jeff Clark from Adam's description. Jeff recognizes her from somewhere he can't place. When he goes to leave, she bites him. Memorable quotes : Nicholas: The spirit of evil can be made to live again. Dramatis personae * Thayer David as Timothy Eliot Stokes * Lara Parker as Angelique Bouchard Collins * Roger Davis as Jeff Clark * Robert Rodan as Adam * Humbert Allen Astredo as Nicholas Blair * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 580. Story * Nicholas mentions considering her to be the most evil woman who ever lived. * Angelique thinks was a vile woman. She says this as though she is speaking from personal experience. * TIMELINE: Jeff hasn't seen Victoria in days, (they were last on-screen together in 565). Day 235 begins, and will end in 581. Bloopers and continuity errors * Angelique casts a reflection in the mirror, which vampires normally cannot do. For example in 288 when Barnabas casts no reflection as Julia looks at him through her compact, other examples include 704 and 718. * As Jeff tells Adam that he is taking care of this part of the experiment, the Collinsport Fly buzzes briefly to the right above Roger Davis' eye and forehead. *In the foyer, while Dr. Stokes and Jeff Clark are talking, a boom mic shadow can be seen. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 575 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 575 - Crazy Talk0575